The New Kid
by JsrfGuy
Summary: A new kid comes to town and people start going missing later forcing Zim and Dib to team up. It's my first Fanfic so RR. Chapters 2&3 are up!
1. Everyone meet the new kid

Invader ZIM

tHe NeW kID

It was morning on the planet earth and, at Zim's house in between two apartments that he was draining all the energy from, it was time to wake up...

"C'mon" Gir smiled cheerfully "Wake up sleepy head! Time to go to skool"

"SILENCE Gir! I was just waking up before you came in" Zim yelled grogilly "Now...givemefivemoreminuitesofsleep or I will OBLITERATE YOU"

"Nu-uh you were sleepin like a baby... ... ...GET UP"

"... ... ...Fine, I'll go to school. But only because we need to learn more about the enemy"

Zim got up and went to the top level of the house. He walked out the front of the door and went off to school. he got there right before the skool bell rang. He walked into class.

"ZIM! YOU'RE LATE! GO TO YOUR SEAT BEFORE YOU FORCE ME TO KILL YOU" Mrs. Bitters said.

Zim walked to his seat, past Dib and sat down. Wait...something was different...but what?...hmm...Dib hadn't said anything to Zim today...Zim looked over at Dib and saw that Dib had his attention on someone else. A girl standing at the front of the room.

"Class...we have a new student...her name is Luna...Luna say somthing about yourself to the class"

"Well I" The pale-skinned girl said.

"Good, now go take your seat"

Luna went to an empty seat but stared evilly at Mrs. Bitters with her empty-looking eyes "You will pay for interrupting _ME,_ Mrs. Bitters..." Zim heard her say under her breath.


	2. Recess

"Umm...excuuuse me, but...uhh does anyone else see the ghost sitting next to Zim" Dib said.

"Oh, COME ON DIB! Do we have go through this every time there's a new kid in skool" someone said.

"Yeah what ever happened to Zim being an alien, Huh" someone else said.

"HE IS AN ALIEN" Dib yelled "AND SHE'S A GHOST"

"Shut up..." Luna said in her creepy dark voice.

"Children settle down...OR DIE" Mrs. Bitters ordered.

RIIIINNNNNG! The bell rang.

"Ugh, GO TO RECESS" Mrs. Bitters said.

At recess...

-

Zim walked up to Dib and asked "seeeeewww...What is this ghost that you talk about? You seem frightened by it..."

"A ghost is a...when a person dies...uh...um...You see...All humans, except lawyers of course, have souls, and when a human dies, the soul gets out of the persons body and lives by it self...wait, why am I telling _you_ this"

"Because I asked"

"No"

"Because I'm telling you to" Zim said and he pulled out a laser, pointing it at Dibs head.

"NEVER" Dib grabbed Zim, threw him to the ground, knocking him out and ran away.

Later during recess, Dib was sitting alone and he saw Luna walking out of the building. Dib walked up to her

"Hey! What were you doing in class during recess" Dib asked.

"None of your buisness Psycho-Boy"

"I know..."

"Know what"

"I know that you're a ghost"

"Shut up, loser" She said and she pushed Dib away.

Luna kept walking but didn't get much further because three kids jumped in front of her and started pushing her around.

"HEY Wierdo" one said

"Yeah, you're so wierd" said another

"You're almost as wierd as Dib" said the third one

"HEY" Dib yelled.

They all stopped and stared at Dib for a sec, then continued pushing Luna around.

Luna just sat there and took it with an angry face.

"How wierd..."Dib said.

Gaz appeared behind him "I like her"

"That's just 'cause she acts like you"

"If you wanna keep your teeth you'll take that back"

The bell rang...


	3. Where's Mrs Bitters?

The class slowly filed into the classroom. Again, something was different...

"Where's Mrs. Bitters" Someone blurted out.

"Heeey...you were in the classroom at recess, shouldn't you know where she is?..." Dib asked Luna.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom..." Luna said

"Oh, c'mon, everyone knows Mrs. Bitters dosen't go to the bathroom"

"But still...why dontcha check"

"...Fine I will" Dib jumped out of his seat "and I'm gonna prove to you that...um...uh...I'm gonna prove to you that...something..." He ran out of the room.

"Hey..where's George and his friends?.." a kid asked.

"are you talking about the two kids that called me wierd" Luna said.

"Yeah, they pick on everyone...everyone that's a freak"

"what's your name"

"Everyone calls me Spew"

"Spew, will you join me outside"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure"

Dib walked down the hallway of the skool, turned into another hall. another. another. another. another. another. He was almost to the bathrooms when he made a shocking discovery "Hey...If my teachers name is _Mrs. _Bitters, then that means that she's a girl. And girls use the _girls_ bathroom. So if _Mrs._ Bitters is in the bathroom, she's probably be using the _girls_ bathroom. And...I'm trying to check on her so...she'll probably need TOILET PAPER!...no...wait...hmm...I'll have to go into the girls bathroom! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"

Then he saw Gaz "Hey Gaz...could you check to see if Mrs. Bitters is in the bathroom"

"No"

"Pleeeeeeze"

"...Fine" a smile came across Gaz's face (it looked spooky) "I'll do it...but I get your allowence for the next three weeks"

"NO WAY"

"fine then, do it yourself"

"I will"

"how"

Dib's face froze "Uuumm...I'll find something out"

Gaz walked away.

Dib decided to walk right into the girls bathroom. He opened a stall and...nothing. He went to the next stalll...nothing. The next...empty. Then he looked at one of the sinks...

"OH NOOOO! She was swirleyed to death" Dib ran out of the girls bathroom, raced through the hall and into class.

"where's Mrs. Bitters" Luna asked witha smile.

"She...she was...SWIRLEYED TO DEATH" He screamed "...hey where's Spew"


End file.
